So Peaceful
by peoplemighttalk
Summary: Ernst's life, told from his POV. Finally have a title!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic. It's also my first time writing in first-person, so I may switch tenses occasionally and I'm sorry for that! I admit I gathered inspiration from authors here (and some on LJ too) but hopefully I put enough of my own style into the story for them not to care. I own nothing, enjoy.**

----------------------------

I hear chickens squawking before I see anything. _"How early is it?" _I wonder. I hope I still have time to feed my animals. I roll over in bed, throwing off the covers. I glance around. I left the window open, but the summer wind is warm enough for me not to care about the extra bugs. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, savoring the smell of last night's rain, the morning dew, and… Is that bacon? My eyes fly open. I hurry to get my robe on, not wanting to go downstairs in my pajamas but too impatient to dress. I rush down the stairs, nearly tripping but righting myself at the last second. I nearly run right into Mama.

"Ernst!" she exclaims, looking me over. "Good, you're up. I was about to come wake you."

"Good morning, Mama." I give her my best smile, knowing she cannot resist forgiving me.

She smiles back. "Good morning. You have time for the animals before breakfast if you hurry and get dressed, darling."

I grin wider and turn to go back upstairs.

"Ernst! Ten minutes." She gives the look that Mama always gives. I know that look. _Listen to your Mama_, the look said. _Do not disobey. _

I nod my understanding and dash back upstairs. I throw on my work clothes, not wanting to get my school uniform dirty. I tie my shoes, which are muddy from my trip to town yesterday. I go back downstairs, open the door and step out.

Mama's dogs run up to me immediately. I greet them, a happy smile on my face. I enjoy the dogs' company. They share my enthusiasm and joy for life. I grab some feed for the chickens and walk to the barn, clucking softly. I spread the feed over the yard, fenced in so the chickens don't escape. I release them from the barn and they scatter, instantly pecking the dirt for seed.

I turn around, content, and the dogs are around my feet. "Get away!" I fuss, not really wanting them to leave. They don't leave anyway, so it doesn't matter what I say to them.

I walk cautiously to the stables. I don't enjoy the horses as much. They're much bigger than I, and a lot more powerful as well. My frail, lanky build is nothing compared to their muscular bodies. They whinny as I approach.

"Hey, girls," I say. They huff and stomp their feet. They know I'm uncomfortable around them. My sister was much better than I. If only she had stayed. I stop for a moment, missing her. She's married now. She won't make a good housewife. She's too high-spirited.

I hear Mama calling my name from the house.

"One moment!" I shout. I startle the horses when I yell. They shift and I flinch. I quickly poor out some feed and run back to the house, dogs following. I open the door, inhaling the scent of bacon once again.

"Mama?" I call.

"Kitchen, Ernst. Bring the dogs. But _please _take off your shoes! I do not want you trailing mud through my house."

I smile a little, imagining The Look on Mama's face again.

"Come on, boys," I say to the dogs. They follow me without hesitation. Again I think how alike we are. I, too, follow my elders and mentors with trust that they will not lead me astray. We share the same blind faith, those dogs and I.

I enter the kitchen. "It smells wonderful. It woke me this morning."

"Yes, well, you had better eat quickly, or you will be late for school! Look at you." She gestures to my pants, dirty from my trek to the pasture and back. "A mess. A right mess. Eat up, child!" She waves at my plate.

I begin to eat, all but ignoring the eggs on my plate.

"Ernst."

I look up from my bacon. Mama raises her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, Mama." I begin to reluctantly eat my eggs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I own nothing.**

----------------

After I'm dressed for school in my navy blue uniform, I begin the hike from my house to school. I hope I don't encounter any of my classmates. I rather enjoy their presence at school, but outside of the classroom it is just awkward for everyone. I really don't fit in with the rest of them.

I'm lucky. I make it to school with no interruptions. I take my seat; second row, third chair, next to Otto Lammermier. I've forgotten to put my books down again. They're still in my lap. I quickly put them under my seat before Herr Sonnenstich enters. I'm surprised Otto is here already.

"Good morning," I say to him. He barely looks up from his hands.

"'Morning," he mumbles in reply.

I smile at him a bit, but he can't see me. I turn in my seat as Georg Zirchnitz enters. He and Otto are close friends. Occasionally I forget which is which, but I remember that Otto has the curls. I smile, greeting Georg. He waves a little and sits next to Otto. They immediately start chatting, but I pay no attention.

Again, the door opens. Melchior Gabor walks in, head held high, and right behind him is Moritz Stiefel. I have always wondered why the two were such good friends. Moritz is Melchior's complete opposite. Close following Melchior and Moritz is Hanschen Rilow.

I wave to Moritz as he takes his place in front of me. He smiles meekly.

"Good morning, Melchior." He and I always get along fairly well. Sometimes I feel like he isn't fond of me, and only talks to me to keep me content.

"Ernst." He nods and smiles. I grin. No coldness today.

I look at Hanschen. He intimidates me. Well… A lot of people intimidate me, but Hanschen is the best at it. I smile a little. He ignores me and takes his seat beside Melchior, in front of Georg. I frown slightly.

Herr Sonnenstich, our Latin teacher, enters. Everyone automatically straightens in their seats, even the rebellious Melchior. Herr Sonnenstich begins his lesson.

Soon, my thoughts drift. I feel my eyes begin to unfocus, but I cannot pay attention. Herr Sonnenstich's voice is just white noise to me.

I think of Moritz and how he struggles with his studies, like myself.

I think of Otto and Georg, and how I don't know much about them except they are always looking at girls. I shake my head just a little.

I think of Hanschen and how he reminds me of Sissy's horses. Strong, powerful, intimidating.

I think of Melchior and how he rocks the boat with everything he says and does. Every little movement is done to irritate the teachers, the pastors, his elders. People who deserve respect.

"Herr Robel!"

Hearing my name breaks me out of my daydreams. I feel myself standing.

"Yes, Herr Sonnenstich?" I look resolutely ahead, willing my fear not to show.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Herr Robel?"

I blink, confused. I feel my cheeks begin to flush with color. I stay silent.

"Herr Robel. Clearly whatever is floating around in that head of yours is ten times more interesting than my lesson. So, tell me. What has you so captivated?"

By now my gaze has lowered to Moritz's head. I cannot lift my eyes. I blush deeper, flustered.

"Nothing, Herr Sonnenstich," I manage to mumble.

"Then sit, and pay attention, Herr Robel."

I obey, and without looking up, I resume the Latin we are learning. After a few verses, I look up slightly. Every one of the boys are stealing glances at me. If I could blush any deeper, I would. My eyes drift to Melchior. He is glaring at Herr Sonnenstich, all Latin forgotten. I glance at Hanschen. He's staring at me, eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. When he realized I've caught him looking, he swiftly returns to his Latin.

I look down again, confused. Why is he watching me now? This morning he paid no attention to me at all.

Herr Sonnenstich slaps his switch against Georg's desk. We all flinch, even Melchior, though he tries to hide it by scratching his leg.

"Turn in your verses, gentlemen, and I shall see you next week."

I blow on my slate, which doesn't have nearly enough writing on it. I add it to Herr Sonnenstich's pile and return to my seat, gathering my belongings.

The boys are quiet until Herr Sonnenstich exits, and then chatter breaks out. Hanschen leaves before I can say goodbye.

Melchior approaches me, a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Ernst."

"Hello, Melchior." I make the mistake of looking into his eyes. I quickly look at his feet again. "H-how are you today?" I stutter. I curse my formality. I want to be Melchior's friend, not just his acquaintance.

"Excellent, thank you," he answers.

Wait, he's being formal as well. Is the coldness back? I can't force myself to look him in the eyes to be sure. He's speaking again.

"Would you like to come with me today? I need to stop at the market for Mama."

I hesitate. An afternoon alone with Melchior Gabor… Such a tempting offer, and I don't even know why. I look at the schoolbooks in my hand, knowing there is much to be done.

"Well…" I begin. Do I really want to refuse?

"If you don't want to come, that's fine. I'll ask Moritz. Or I'll go alone."

I think for just a moment. Without raising my head, I ask if we can go later in the evening. He agrees on that and I hear the smile in his voice. He touches my arm to say goodbye and I flinch, startled. He leaves.

The other boys tell me goodbye in mumbled voices, and I wave to them all as usual. Blinking, I wonder what I just agreed to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**As hanschenfangirl pointed out, I'm using the tour cast as my character bases. Try not to get confused! Otto = Sausage curls, Georg = sharkfin. *nods* Also, I know it was probably common for families back then to have servants/stable hands, but... For the sake of the story, let's say that they don't. ;)  
**

----------

"You may go _if _you finish all of your homework," Mama tells me.

I silently rejoice, beaming.

"And," Mama continues, "if you run the horses."

My face falls. No. No, no, no. Not the horses. The _Hanschen_ horses!

"Ride them, Mama? Or just let them loose?" I ask nervously.

"Ride them, child! What with your sister married now, and God knows I cannot get upon that horse to save my life, who is there but you?"

"But, Mama-!" I begin to protest.

Mama throws up her hands. "No more, Ernst, or you will not go with Melchior Gabor tonight."

I am silent.

Later, alone in my bedroom, I ponder the days events. As I think, I mindlessly write up my Latin homework.

So. Melchi Gabor. He's always been top of our class, and he doesn't even try. He's always been the most approachable, too. I feel as I if could come to him with my problems and he will do what he can to help, distance or no distance. He's not like Hanschen, for example, who is second-best in class, and rather dashing, yet exudes a hard, cold personality. He's so haughty; it's hard to think of him and I nearly the same age. I'm sure he's a nicer person on the inside.

Maybe.

I sigh and start my Trigonometry.

----

**Also,  
Thank you all SO much for your kind reviews. Seriously, I know everyone says that, but I honestly mean it. I've never published any of my writing before, so this makes me happy! 3 ****The next few chapters will probably be pretty short, unfortunately.**

**(and I think the A/N is longer than the chapter now. Eep!)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am just cranking these out! I actually have up to chapter seven ready, but I'll wait a while to put those up.  
**

** Anyway, Flustered!Ernst is my _favorite _Ernst, so you might be seeing lots of him.**

----------

I can barely lift the saddle from its place in the stables.

"Oh no," I groan. I wonder how I'm going to possibly going to throw this over a horse's back.

I set the saddle down, examining the horse at different angles and weighing my options. I could find something to stand on? Yes, that might work. And old crate, perhaps. I check the knot that secures the horse to the wall, flinching when she sniffs my hand.

I take a look around until I find the perfect wooden box. I walk over, and breathe a happy sigh when I pick it up ad find that it's not heavy at all. It is a bit awkward to carry, however, and I struggle just a bit.

"Need some help with that?"

I spin around, dropping the crate. "M-Melchior?" There I go, stuttering again. Why? It's just Melchior... He smiles. Oh no, I'm looking right at him. I drop my gaze before the dreaded flush starts.

"Your mother told me you'd be in here. I hope you didn't forget about our trip!"

"No, I… I just had to finish some things." I pick up the crate again and start carrying it to the horses. Melchior offers to help again, but I refuse. "But if you'd like," I say, "you can ride Dusty." I pointed to our grey horse, too nervous to get any closer to her.

"Oh, she's beautiful," he breathes, letting her sniff his hand before patting her on the neck. "And this one is?" he asks of the second horse.

"Rosie. She's the better behaved of the two." I'm not as afraid anymore. Standing on the crate, I ask Melchior to hand me the saddle. He glances from me, to the saddle, to the horse, and begins to chuckle.

"I'll do it," he says.

I begin to protest, but he stops me with a hand on my arm.

"It will go faster," he reassures me. Amusement is still lingering in his face.

I curse the uncontrollable blush. What is wrong with me?

I get off the crate and stand to the side, watching Melchior work. He seems to know what he was doing.

"You have horses?" I ask, feeling awkward as usual.

"No," he answers. "Well, I used to. Mama said we couldn't keep him, but I suppose some of the knowledge to care for one has stayed with me."

I smile. It had. He was finished with Rosie and was looking for Dusty's saddle. I try to lift it, grunting. Melchior is biting back a smile. I glare at him in response.

"Let's see you do it, then."

The smile breaks through. He knows I'm not really angry. He grabs the saddle off the ground, and though he struggles a bit to hoist it onto Dusty's back, he manages to do it with much more grace than I ever could.

He's finished with the saddles. I mount Rosie and he mounts Dusty. I click my tongue nervously, kicking my heels. I can see Melchior watching me out of the corner of his eye, almost concerned for me, or so he seems.

We exit the barn and turn down a trail, long forgotten and only just visible. Not much room for more than a trot. I planned this. Anything faster than a walk has me bouncing all over the horse or falling off. I have no wish to humiliate myself in front of someone like Melchior. He rides with ease, of course, perfectly balanced in the saddle. He pulls ahead of me, glancing back. I grin at him and he returns my smile.

He faces the front again. "You don't ride often, do you?"

I'm glad he can't see my face. "No," I answer. "I try not to ride, in fact. I don't like the horses much."

Melchior nods. "It shows. They're not bad once you learn to trust them."

I only mumble, "I prefer dogs."

-------

**Also, just throwing this out there, but does it bother anyone else that lists Ernst as _Ernst B. _when it should be _Ernst R._?**


	5. Chapter 5

The sky is darkening. Our ride is over and I successfully avoided mortifying myself.

"Come in." I gesture to the door.

Mama rounds the corner. "Ernst! Home already?"

"Mama, we haven't left yet." I say, slightly exasperated. "Melchior was helping me with the horses."

"Oh, yes. Hello Melchior, I didn't see you there. Come in, come in. Would you like something to eat? Drink, perhaps?"

Melchior smiles politely. "No, thank you, Frau Robel. We should really go, before it gets too dark."

"Of course, of course. Ernst, be careful. I'm sure you're in capable hands with Melchior here, but still…" She bites her lip.

"Goodbye, Mama," I say quickly. "Melchior, _let's go._" I push him back out the door.

He laughs as Mama closes the door, nearly drowning out her final warnings. "Why the violence?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"She was about to tell me I couldn't go, didn't you see?"

Melchior just smiles. I turn away, flustered. We start walking down the road.

"So," I begin, trying to start some kind of conversation. "Does your mama always send you to the market with boys from school?"

He chuckles softly. "Usually I take Moritz. But today I wanted a change."

"I see."

Silence. One of those horrible, horrible silences that stretches on and on until someone breaks it.

Finally, we enter the market. My eyes gleam with expectation and excitement. I love the market. Everything is so alive! I didn't think it would be as busy as it is. People of all ages, sizes and genders babble around Melchior and I, picking out food for next week's meals.

Melchior pushes ahead. Afraid of being separated, I grab the end of his shirt. He stops, startled, and turns to face me, breaking my grip.

"I-I didn't want to lose you. Uh, in the crowd, I mean." Blushing again.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I didn't think." He grabs my wrist instead. "You don't have to trail behind me, Ernst." He grins. It's infectious. I feel like a small child again. He and I run from stall to stall, gathering whatever Melchior's mama told him to get… And some she didn't.

We finished much, much too late. "Melchior, Mama will be so upset with me." I frown. "I'd better get home before she sends a search party after me."

"Well, let me walk you," Melchior answers.

I shake my head. "No, I know you're late as well. I can't make you even later. I don't want you to get in trouble on my account."

Melchior looks concerned. "And I don't want _you_ getting hurt!"

I smile, just a little. "I'll be fine," I assure him. "I've walked home from the market before."

"Alone? And in the dark?" He looks almost angry now.

"Melchior? Please don't be upset with me." I place a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine," I repeat.

He sighs, exasperated. "Then go by yourself. I'll see you next week, Ernst." He turns to walk away, and I don't stop him.

"I had fun," I call.

He turns just a little, still walking. He's smiling. He says nothing but gives a small wave.

I'm beaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the fake alert y'all, I forgot to add in some stuff. So yay! Enjoy and reviews are loove.**

----------------

I skip down the road, whistling a tune to keep myself company. My pocket is filled with candies, Melchior's treat. He said Frau Gabor wouldn't mind, and I hope he was right.

After a while, I get tired of skipping and my mouth is dry from whistling. I turn a corner. I can see nothing, except trees on either side of the road. I wish I had let Melchior walk me home. I seriously underestimated how dark it had gotten.

I continue walking. All I can hear is crickets chirping in the distance. Every footfall sounds louder than it actually is. Every rustle in the trees beside me is a bandit, waiting to ambush me. I almost laugh. What would a bandit take, my candy?

There's another bend in the road just ahead. It leads to an intersection, where it breaks off into different paths. When I reach that, I know I'm only ten minutes from home. I start to walk faster, eyes on my feet. Left, right, left, don't look up, don't look beside, don't look behind, left, right. Suddenly, I crash into something solid. I'm pushed to the ground by rough hands. I hit the dirt, hard.

"Watch where you're going, damn it!"

Wait… I know that voice. I raise my head, and sure enough, Hanschen Rilow is staring back at me.

"Ernst Robel?!"

I'm equally surprised. "Hanschen?"

I've fallen on my wrist. I try to move it, but a stabbing pain stops me. I cry out.

"Shit," he says. "Did I hurt you?"

I bite my lip, fighting back tears. "Maybe."

He kneels down, nearly level with me. "I wasn't expecting to see _you_."

I notice that he doesn't apologize.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" he asks.

"I was with with Melchior, actually."

Hanschen gestures to my wrist. "I'll have a look. Melchior _Gabor?_"

I whimper as I lift my arm. "D-do you know of any other Melchi-_ow!_"

He grabbed my wrist. He rolls his eyes. "It can't be _that _bad. And no, I don't know any other Melchiors. But you could." He stands up. "Come on, I'll take you back to your house."

I get up slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt my wrist. I ignore the impatient noises coming from Hanschen. I cradle my wrist in my other arm and begin to walk.

"So what are you doing out here?" I ask him.

He doesn't answer. We say nothing the entire walk. We reach my street.

"I must go, but I trust you can find your way back to your house without killing yourself?" He smirks. Without giving me a chance to answer, he turns and starts jogging in the opposite direction. I watch him go, brow furrowed. I guess I was wrong about him. He's unpleasant all the way through. And he broke my wrist!

I've finally made it home. Mama is waiting for me on the porch, hands on her hips.

"Ernst Robel, I should have you grounded for life. Look at the hour! What's your excuse?"

Still cradling my arm, I look at Mama's feet. "I think I've broken my wrist, Mama."

Her demeanor changes in an instant. "Broken your wrist? Good God, child! How?" She rushes to my side, helping me into the house.

"I just… Fell." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Where was Melchior? Oh, if he did this to you, I swear to God I will-"

"Mama, please!" I exclaim. "He wasn't with me. I just fell."

She seemed to be out of threats for the time being. "We should get you to a doctor, but it's much too late. Sleep in this armchair tonight. Try not to move your wrist, darling." After much fussing and a cup of tea, Mama goes to bed.

I can't sleep. The armchair is uncomfortable. Images of the day flit through my head like a slideshow. Herr Sonnenstich screaming at me. Melchior on the horse. Melchior holding my wrist. Hanschen's face in the moonlight…

I sigh. It's going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**So yeah, I wrote this chapter forever ago, but it's Sunday so I thought I'd put it up. And I have no idea where this story is going! Haha I'm writing with no plan, that's never good…But I know how it will end, and I have a title now, so this is good.  
**

**------**

It's Sunday. Mama has deemed me well enough to go to church, as the doctor said I only had a sprained wrist. This makes me very happy. Church is the highlight of my week, and when I miss it, I get upset.

Mama and I travel down the road. Memories of the other night flicker through my mind. I can pinpoint the exact location where Hanschen knocked me down. I unconsciously rub at the wrappings on my wrist.

We finally arrive and take our usual places near the front. I take a look around before the service starts. Melchior is not here, as usual, and I'm not disappointed because I did not expect him. I spot the rest of my classmates. Everything seems normal. I give a little wave to Thea and she smiles back. As the priest steps up to the podium, I turn to the front and open my Bible. The sermon begins. I listen intensely, hanging onto his every word.

After church, I make my way over to where the other children are gathered. Anna waves as I approach. "Hello, Ernst!" I smile and wave. She runs up and gives me a hug, laughing. I sit down with Thea, Wendla and Anna. I always got along better with the girls for some reason.

Otto and Georg sit close, discussing something in fevered whispers. Hanschen is alone, reclining on his hands with his legs stretched out in front of him. Moritz is with his father, watching everyone else with an almost wistful stare.

I turn back to my company. "Wendla, how are you?" I ask.

She smiles. "Very well, actually. Thank you. And yourself? What happened to your arm?" she adds, glancing down and seeing the wrappings.

"Oh, I… fell." I say, waiting until Wendla looks at Anna to sneak a glance at Hanschen. He appears not to hear me.

"Oh," Thea adds. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine in a few days. It will heal."

This seemed to satisfy the girls, and they start to babble among themselves.

Hanschen moves to sit cross-legged, catching my eye. He holds eye contact for just long enough for him to give a thankful nod. When I drop my gaze, blush starting, Hanschen gets up, sauntering over to where his parents stand.

The Rilows say their final goodbyes and leave. I turn my attention back to the girls. Wendla is talking to me.

"So, you went to the market with Melchi Gabor?"

Thea leans in closer. All eyes on me.

"Um… yes."

"And what was he like?" Thea asks excitedly.

I giggle. "You've talked to him before, Thea."

She sighs melodramatically. "Yes, but it's been so _long _since I've talked to him. Has he changed much?"

I think for just a moment. "Yes…"

Thea's eyebrows are raised, expectant. "Oh, please, Ernst. Humor me?"

I can't help but smile. All of the girls lean in closer as I tell of my day. When I finish—leaving out Hanschen—Thea sighs.

"You're a fool, Ernst."

Anna nods in agreement. "You should have let him take you home. He's so wonderful."

It doesn't escape my notice that Wendla is silent, picking at the grass.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

**You might recognize this chapter… :D The first time I wrote this I FORGOT the second interruption. Duh-huh. But um, enjoy. :)**

--------

I'm first in class today. All the boys come in, and I greet them as usual. The only difference is that Hanschen acknowledges me, giving me a slight nod of his head like the one he gave me at church yesterday. For whatever reason, this makes me smile.

Moritz is asleep. I feel like I should poke him so he won't get in trouble. But as soon as the thought crosses my mind, Herr Sonnenstich calls on me.

"Herr Robel, and…?"

Standing, I continue where Hanschen left off. "Italiam, fato profugus, Laviniaque venit, litora—"

"Herr Stiefel?"

I sit. I'm surprised I remembered what I was supposed to.

Moritz doesn't wake up. I resist the urge to kick the back of his chair. Herr Sonnenstich calls on him again, and he stands up, disoriented. I feel sorry for him already, and I cringe as he gets the question wrong.

"Multum… Olem."

Twice.

"Olem? Multum _olem?!"_ Herr Sonnenstich continues to mock him. I feel awful. Poor Moritz! Herr Sonnenstich waves his switch menacingly I tense, but the blow never comes. Melchior is standing now, glaring at Herr Sonnenstich.

"If you please."

They argue back and forth. I cannot understand most of it, something about conjectures.

The next thing I know, I hear a loud snap and Melchior is doubled over. I cringe and bite my lip as he's hit again. He sits down roughly. Moritz quickly follows.

Herr Sonnenstich orders us to write out the next seven lines… From memory. I grab my slate from under my chair.

Melchior and Moritz are whispering. I ignore them, assuming it's about what just happened. Herr Sonnenstich sees them and grabs Moritz's ear. I freeze.

"I need hardly remind you that of all our pupils, you are in _no _position to be taking liberties! I _will_ _not_ warn you again!"

We continue with no further interruptions, and finally, class is over.

"Well, I'm off," Otto says.

I smile, thinking of whatever delicious treat Mama has waiting for me at home.

"Me too!" I head for the door. Hanschen is in front of me. He stops and turns, looking me over.

"I'll walk with you, Ernst."

My eyes widen. "You… will?" My voice sounds higher than usual.

"We'll huddle over the Homer. Maybe do a little Achilles and Patroclus."

Confused, I hesitate for a few seconds. Hanschen's eyebrow raises as he smirks. He jerks his head towards the door, and without waiting for me to answer him, he turns and leaves. What have I got to lose? I follow him, not knowing what to expect.

--

**I know this chapter was kind of lame, but BIG NEWS YOU GUYS…  
Ready?  
I finished this story! I'm excited _and_ scared. No really, I'm excited for y'all to read the rest but sad that I'm finished writing because it was TONS of fun!  
As always, I appreciate each and every review, so thank you! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wasn't sure if I liked this chapter. :( And I'm pretty sure they're not called "cookies" in Germany, but hey, we do what we can. ("IN MY BEEED—")**

**Also there will be TWO CHAPTERS up today (since this one is so short), are you ready for this? **

**-----------------------------**

We're at the crossroads. Hanschen turns to face me, handing over the books he had insisted on carrying.

"So this is where I leave. One of these days, I'll see if Mother will have Frau Robel over… And you may come."

I nod slowly. "You're welcome at my house anytime. Mama wouldn't mind at all."

I think he smiled. Just a little, but it's there.

"I will keep that in mind. Goodbye, Ernst."

"Goodbye…"

He turns on his heel and takes the right path. I take the left, and I'm reminded all too much of the night Hanschen sprained my wrist. I attempt to calm my breathing. I think back on our walk but can't remember much… Just what I shouldn't. Were Hanschen's eyes always such a piercing, bright blue? Did his arms always look so strong, almost… Inviting? I shake my head and walk faster. What am I even thinking? Hanschen's a boy. I'm a boy. Two boys couldn't possibly…

I walk even faster.

"Mama, I'm home." As soon as I walk in the door, I can smell something sweet baking. I close my eyes, savoring the scent.

I hear Mama calling from the kitchen. "Put your things away, Ernst, then come in here for some cookies!"

I hastily obey, Hanschen temporarily forgotten. I rush back downstairs, too impatient to change out of my school clothes. Mama smiles at me as I bound around the corner, giving her a hug as I enter.

"Hello, Mama," I say.

She raises her eyebrow, still smiling. "Is there something you'd like, Ernst?"

I smile widely. "There is one thing…"

"Maybe this?" She pulls a cookie from the tray behind her.

I grab it from her, still grinning. "I cannot say no to your cooking. Thank you, Mama." I sit down at the table, where there is a glass of milk waiting for me. Mama sits at the other end of the table, enjoying her own cookie.

"What happened at school today, Ernst?"

My eyes grow wide as I remember. "Moritz was yelled at for getting a question wrong." I duck my head. "And I probably should have woke him up. Melchior was struck for trying to help him."

Mama says nothing.

"And Hanschen Rilow walked me home." I've finished my snack.

"Oh, he did? Is he a friend?"

I pause. Is he? "Yes…" I stand, pushing my chair in. "Thank you for the cookie, Mama." I shine my smile again.

"You're welcome, Ernst. Now go do your homework." She smiles back.

Once again, I climb the stairs to my bedroom. While I change out of my uniform, I think. Would I call Hanschen my _friend?_ I know he doesn't consider me a friend. To him I'm just a classmate, one of five acquaintances.

I pull out my bible and flip to the Psalms. The thin pages provide me with comfort. Smiling happily, I begin to read.


	10. Chapter 10

**Incredibly sorry y'all, but I think I've kinda abandoned the Melchior/Ernst storyline. I **_**really **_**wanted to continue (you have no idea!!) but I just can't make it work. Sadface. :( Here's hoping you enjoy anyway. **

**(and yes, I totally took the teacher's name from Wiki. Don't judge me ;D)**

-----

It's morning. Usually I love mornings. Usually I love waking up and hearing birds sing, smelling the coming day. But not today. Today it was raining, the sun blocked out by very dark, pregnant clouds. I sigh deeply and roll out of bed, dreading the walk to school.

Ten minutes later, I'm running through the rain, holding my school blazer over my head to shield me from the freezing wetness. I realize that it's not helping one bit, so I just put it back on. I reach the school at long last, arriving at nearly the same time as Georg.

"Hello," I sputter, through water that has dripped from my hair.

He gives me a polite smile, shaking water out of his own eyes.

We step inside, sopping wet. My eyes immediately flicker to Hanschen, who looks up from his desk. He chuckles and shakes his head at me. I look down, realizing just how soaked I really am.

By my second class, I'm shivering, my teeth chattering. I steal a glance at my teacher and clamp my jaw together, causing my head to shake back and forth slightly. Great. First Hanschen sprains my wrist, now I am going to get pneumonia. Just wonderful. I give a mighty shiver, causing my leg to hit my desk. Hanschen turns around to look at me.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as he glares. I look down at my arithmetic, but the numbers make no sense. How did Hanschen expect me to concentrate when he was looking at me like that?

"Fraulien Liebling?" I hear him say. I look up and Hanschen's hand is in the air.

Fraulien Liebling stares at Hanschen. "Herr Rilow, yes?"

"I believe Herr Robel is in need of a nurse," he says matter-of-factly.

I glared at the back of his head. I am not. I feel fine! I shiver again… Perfect timing.

"Oh, yes. Well." Fraulien Liebling is distracted. "Of course. You may take him."

Hanschen gets up from his desk. Glancing back to see I haven't moved, he raises his eyebrows. Reluctantly, I get up and follow him out of the classroom.

Rushing to catch up with him, I touch his shoulder. "You didn't need to do that, I'm fine."

"Oh," Hanschen replies, a smirk on his face, "Yes, I did." He turns abruptly down another hall. I look around.

"Hanschen?" I ask timidly.

"Yes, Ernst." He sounds completely uninterested.

"The nurse is in the other direction."

He turns to me, smiling. "Ernst, really. We're not going to the nurse."

My eyes widen. "What? Where are we going?"

"You shall see."

I'm itching to say more, but I don't until Hanschen opens a door.

"Hanschen! We can't leave! I left all my things back in the classroom, and if my mother finds out she'll—umph!" Hanschen put his hand over my mouth. I glare at him. Who does he think he is? He rolls his eyes.

"Come on, Ernst. Where's your sense of adventure?" He gestures to the door. I consider biting his hand. I look outside… At least it's stopped raining? I shouldn't. But I find myself nodding, agreeing with whatever insane thing Hanschen has planned.

He grins devilishly and removes his hand. "Let's go then."

"But, Hanschen," I say, as we step outside. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you. Be patient."

I huff and try to keep up with him.

"Here we are," Hanschen finally announces.

I look around. "A vineyard?"

Hanschen nods as he sits down. "I enjoy coming here. It's oddly relaxing."

"Right." I sit next to him, all awkwardness. Hanschen needed relaxation? He always seemed very calm… Too calm, sometimes.

"How are things at home, Ernst?"

I glanced at him. He was sitting the same way he had at church, legs stretched out in front of him.

"Fine. And you?"

His pause is too long. "Fine."

Silence. Everything ends in silence.

"Hanschen, I really don't thi—" My voice trails off as I turn my head. Hanschen is mere inches from my face, smirking. He's always smirking. Did he move closer? I blush deeply and turn away. "I don't think we should be here." I finish quietly.

"I've been here many times. We will not get caught."

"But what about school?"

"I've taken care of it. Relax."

But I can't relax. Me legs are crossed tightly, my body tense like a spring. I look through the trees, letting my mind wander.

Abruptly, Hanschen stands. I look at him quizzically.

"Are you leaving?"

"Ernst, we've been sitting here for nearly an hour." He gestures to the sky, where the sun is noticeably lower.

"Oh, of course." I get up.

He gives me an odd look. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

I don't tell him about the strange feeling I get in the pit of my stomach whenever I am near him, or how it intensifies when I hear him speak, especially my name, when he accidentally brushes his hand against mine… But it's foolish to think of Hanschen like… That. Isn't it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, not sure if I like this chapter very much. Hanschen's a bit OOC but he's such a hard character to pin down. I think he's a bit unpredictable. ;) I'm much better at writing Ernst, I think, because he's a little like me (we both like boys!). Hehe. Enjoy.**

**------**

I'm sitting sideways in my chair at my desk, eyes closed and head resting on the wall behind me. I rhythmically stroke the thin pages of my open bible, nearly asleep, when I hear Mama's voice from downstairs.

"Ernst! Hanschen Rilow here to see you!"

My eyes fly open. Hanschen? The odd feeling begins in my stomach. Before I even have the chance to put my bible away, there he is in the threshold of my bedroom.

"C-come in?" I stutter. He strides in confidently, although I expect he would have done so even if I hadn't offered.

"Ernst, how are you?" he asks, perching himself at the foot of my bed as if it is nothing.

"We… saw each other yesterday," I say.

He cocks his head to one side. "And?"

I sigh a little, looking down at my hands. I decide to take the bait. "I'm fine. How are you?"

He smirks, happy to get his way. "I'm well."

After the small silence I've begun to grow accustomed to, I ask, "Why are you here, Hanschen?" It's a daring question—I can feel my cheeks burning at my forwardness—but I need to know.

He raises an eyebrow. "Would you rather I leave?"

My voice is small. "That… That's not what I meant." I hear him get up from the bed, and I look away from my lap.

Hanschen is standing behind me, hands on my shoulders. "I just wanted to talk." His hands start moving, just a little.

"Oh…" His hands are stronger now, surer, as he massages my neck and shoulders. This isn't talking, but I don't complain. Hanschen's hands are strangely relaxing, and I begin to doze after a few minutes. Suddenly I'm pulled against the back of my chair, jostling me awake.

"I'm sorry, Ernst. My stomach feels a little… Off. It was nice talking with you."

And before I can protest, Hanschen is gone. How does he move so fast? I sit, mourning the loss of Hanschen's lovely hands before shrugging and re-opening my bible.

----

**I'm such a tease. **

**The next chapter is the last!! :( So when do you guys want it up? Soon, in the next day or two… Or, for the ~suspense, in a week or so? Let me know :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dun dun dunn! Final chapter!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and feedback. I loved writing this story, but I loved the reactions from y'all the most! Hugs and peanut butter cookies (Matt Doyle's favorite ;D) all around!!**

**--**

"Anna! Thea! Wait for me!" I run to where the girls are walking, a short distance ahead. I'm all smiles as I approach.

"Hello, how are you?" I ask them.

Thea looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Ernst!" She wraps her tiny arms around me and I look at Anna, who is just as grief-stricken, for an explanation.

"What's happened?

"We've just heard from Martha," she replies, biting her lip to keep from crying. Despite her best efforts, her voice shakes. "They found M-Moritz in the woods last night. He's… dead."

"D-dead?" My heart sinks. Poor Moritz! He was so kind. I wonder how Melchior must be feeling. I hold my arm out to Anna, and the three of us stand together, crying.

A few months later, I'm sitting with Otto and Georg outside of the school. Melchior has been expelled. I miss him terribly. He was such a good friend to me, and I felt as if I could tell him anything.

"Of course the adults try their best to hide it," Georg was saying, "but we all know where Melchior went… And why." He snickered, and Otto joined him, but I fail to see what is so funny about the situation. Who knows what Melchior has to endure all because of a few pieces of paper? It isn't fair.

I decide to stop by the vineyard. I wave goodbye to Otto and Georg, who take little notice. I find the same spot where Hanschen and I had spent the afternoon together, all those months ago. I sit gazing out at the darkening sky. The church bells chime in the distance, and I smile.

"Those bells."

My head whips around, startled. Hanschen is standing right behind me, looking out at the sky as I had been. I wonder briefly how long he had been standing there.

"So… Peaceful."

--

**So yeah, that's it! Really short... What do you think, lame ending? I kind of think so… But I also think I'm a little too critical of my own writing. :P**

**I hope you enjoyed, and maybe I'll write another fic if I get a great idea. ;)**


End file.
